


The Thirty-Seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [37]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirty-Seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirty-Seventh Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim," Blair said as he heard the door open, glancing over at Jim as he walked into the loft. "How was your-" He stopped, noticing the glint in Jim's eyes, the small, feral smile tugging at his lips. "What?" he ventured cautiously, as Jim moved closer, grinning down at him. "What?" he repeated, feeling a tingle race through him as Jim leered down at him, stepping closer. 

"So it is written, so shall it be done..." Jim smiled, looking deeply in Blair's eyes. "Just remember that, Chief...." 

"Oh-Kay...." Blair said slowly, eying Jim as he shrugged out of his jacket, leaning closer to sniff at his Guide, a low growl rumbling through his chest. "You hungry?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe, Sandburg," Jim purred, pulling back slowly. "Dinner ready?" 

"Uh, yeah," Blair said, stepping back, turning towards the stove. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, feeling Jim pressing against him briefly, then pulling back, moaning softly at the heat he felt radiating from his lover's body, hearing the slow, insistent throb of his Sentinel. "Is it food you're hungry for?" Blair grinned, ladling the stir fry onto two plates, carrying them over to the table where Jim sat now, sprawled lazily in his chair, eying Blair's every move. 

"That too," Jim chuckled, taking the plate Blair offered him. He picked up his fork, eating quickly, raising an eyebrow at Blair. 

"Oh-Kaayyyy..." Blair said, eating quickly also, his heart pounding, wondering exactly what Jim had in mind. They finished eating in a few short minutes, then Jim pushed his plate back, sliding away from the table, eying his Guide hungrily. "You want any dessert?" Blair queried, standing up. 

"You're dessert, babe," Jim growled, grabbing Blair's wrist, pulling him over roughly, between his legs. Blair let out a small yelp as he was yanked forward, his knees colliding with the warm hardness of Jim's thighs as Jim's hands snaked around his waist. "Take my shirt off..." Jim growled, caressing the back of Blair's waist, his fingers kneading into the soft flesh below. "Take it off...." 

"And if I say no?" Blair grinned teasingly. 

"One should never refuse an order from an officer of the law," Jim warned, digging his fingers deeply into the curve of Blair's back, inciting another small yelp from his partner. 

"Oh, so we're gonna play rough, huh?" Blair chuckled. "Fine!" He grasped each side of Jim's shirt tightly, yanking it open, grinning as the cloth tore, buttons flew and Jim jerked forward slightly from the hard tug. "What the-" Blair said, eying the t-shirt stretched tightly across Jim's heaving chest, reading the words printed across it. "Oh, I don't THINK so!!" Blair laughed, twisting free of Jim's grasp, ducking away from Jim as he lunged, scampering across the loft. 

"Resisting arrest, eh Chief?" Jim cackled, running after Blair as he ran up the stairs, laughing. "Now I'll _definitely_ have to use the handcuffs......." 

-end- 

Jenny 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Limerick: 

There once was a Sentinel from Cascade  
Who really wanted to get laid  
He went to his Guide  
And tickled his side  
And his erection did not fade 

Holly 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Blair?" 

"I was just thinking...uh, I was watching this show, Highlander: The Raven, and wondering about dominant/submissive relationships and how it would be received by these Immortals.." 

"Blair, you and your totally obscure questions... _sigh_ If I understood your question right, you were wondering if it was in any way possible that an Immortal like Amanda or Duncan would be able to be submissive as a lifestyle choice, instead of in play or fun? Hell no." 

"But WHY? I mean, it's not like they're not human. They grew up human, they know society.." 

"You're missing the point here, Blair. They look human--but they're Immortals. That means they whack heads off people. And to top that off, live forever. That kind of thing tends to give you a different perspective on what you can and can't do. Being submissive means, to these people, giving up control to people they don't know they can trust. And, giving up control means you may just lose the Game. Losing, Blair, is permanent. The Game isn't something that, when you lose, pick up your stuff and go home. In the Game, when you lose, you die. Permanently. Because of that, I'm sure they stay away from anything that might pull them to lose control over themselves and their environment. Got that?" 

".....sort of. Jim, how come you know all this?" 

"Blair, it's obvious when you look at what they have to do, everyday, to survive." 

"Oh. Ok. Sorry for interrupting." 

"No, it's ok. It's a good question you asked. I don't know if anyone else has ever wondered..." 

And as Blair turned back to the TV, Jim quietly reached down and stroked the sword attached to the table leg. _you have no idea at all, blair. we all walk on a tightrope, and if we allow someone else control of us... we fall off._

\--end?-- 

LS 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, man." 

Jim looked up from the latest news report on Bill and Monica and at Blair, who was sitting in front of his laptop at the kitchen table, cursing under his breath. "What's the matter, Chief?" 

"I've been trying to get on-line for the past half-hour and all I get is a freaking busy signal. This sucks." 

Jim stood and stretched then walked over to Blair. "Didn't you promise some your IRC friends that you'd be on-line tonight to finish that story you started yesterday?" 

Blair tried to connect with his internet provider again. He failed. 

Jim tugged him out of the chair and led him to the couch. He pulled the younger man down beside him. Blair snuggled up against, resting his head on Jim's shoulder. "You can finish your story tomorrow night." 

"I know that, Jim, but I wanted to finish my story tonight, so I could send it to the beta readers tomorrow." 

Jim played with one of Blair's curls. "Since you can't finish your story in IRC tonight, may I suggest another way for you to spend your evening?" 

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" 

"Why don't you come upstairs and I'll show you." 

-end- 

Indigo 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: After Poachers. 

* * *

"What do you think, Simon, can Sandburg come along again next time we all go fishing?" Jim asked his friend. 

Simon pondered the question absently munching his cigar. "He wasn't bad. Although I thought his bouncing would scare the fish away." 

Both men grinned. 

"I thought he would slip at any moment." Jim agreed "And then we would have had a wet, little fishy." 

Simon laughed at that picture. He slurped the brown liquid that shamelessly called itself coffee. 

"You know, I wasn't surprised when Sandburg was disappointed that he couldn't cook that fish. He has this food fixation." 

"You mean he cooks really well." 

"Only you can say something like that." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"You like to eat." Simon grinned at his friend. 

Jim couldn't find a clever remark so he bravely slurped at the coffee. Making a face he said: "At least he does the bragging already really well. The fish is growing from day to day." 

Simon almost choked his cigar from laughing. 

"So what you think?" Jim asked. 

"I think he's okay. He can cook, can avoid drowning his ass and has luck. I think next time he can go with us again." 

"Good. Better than going fishing with him with that spear." 

"Spear?" 

"Yeah. We went fishing and he brought a spear. It worked perfectly but it scared the rest of the fish away. I could only bathe my worms. Never again, Simon." Jim sighed. 

Simon padded Jim's back. 

"Next time you will not be alone against him, I'll promise. A united front against your silly guide." Simon mocked. 

Not for first time he wondered how a dangerous bad ass like Ellison could be so helpless against a nerdy student. Okay, he didn't want to go there. He didn't want to know and he had been relieved when they had brought two tents with them. But when they continued to go fishing together he was going to find out the truth. Whatever it was. 

Simon sighed. 

"What's up, Simon?" Jim asked. 

"Nothing, nothing!" 

\--the end-- 

Angelika 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Oh no," Jim groaned, picking up the tape and flipping it over in his hands. "Sandburg!" he yelled. 

Bright blue eyes appeared around the doorway. "Jim?" 

Jim waved the tape at his lover. "What," he demanded, "is this?" 

"Uh, it's a tape, man. You put it in the VCR and you get these little pictures into the magic box called a TV--" 

"Very funny," Jim said. "Where is this from?" 

Blair sighed and joined the Sentinel in the living room. "Deb lent it to me," he said, carefully removing the tape from Jim's hands and setting it back on the table. 

"Highlander. Deb is getting you into Highlander." 

"It's only one episode tape, Jim, c'mon..." 

"Don't you have enough fandoms already?" 

"I thought you'd really like this one," Blair said, and he actually looked sincere. Jim gritted his teeth and braced himself to refuse to watch, but Blair kept talking. "You know, Immortals have to deal with a lot of the same things Sentinels do, man. They're trained to deal with danger through violence, it's hard for them to trust, they have to accept the Quickenings like you have to accept your senses--" 

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch, Chief?" 

"Watch it and tell me I'm wrong," Blair challenged. 

"Fine then, I will," Jim said, grinning eagerly as he scooped up the tape and headed for the VCR. "Hey," he said suddenly, "wait a minute. I wasn't going to watch-- How do you _do_ this?" Muttering to himself, he turned the TV on and threw himself into a corner of the sofa to sulk through the opening credits. 

-end- 

cmshaw 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Blair looked up and down the street, waiting for Jim. _wonder what that was?_ Only a few minutes ago, Jim had been grousing at him for dragging him off to a small Korean grocery. _ok, I should've known kim-chee was major league not good..but to run off like that?_

Suddenly, a lightening storm broke out just down the alley where Jim had run into. All the windows broke, bringing a scream of anger from the slight Korean grocer. He immediately started to swear in Korean, as Blair backed away from him. His long hair whipped around, to stare at Jim's Explorer as the tires and the lights exploded like pistol shots. 

And then it was still again. The blue sky gave no hint of the storm it had contained just moments before. Blair's eyes creased in puzzlement. He'd never seen this before, and wait until Jim saw his truck! At least it wasn't his fault. This time. 

The Korean grocer had stopped his stream of cursing, and was sweeping up the pieces of glass on the sidewalk. Uncertain of what to do, Blair called quietly, "Jim?" He didn't expect what happened next. 

Jim strode out of the alley, his eyes blazing, his face like stone. His trench coat billowed out behind him. _whoa. what crawled up his ass and died?_ Blair thought. Then, _god he looks like.._ He swallowed as Jim walked up to him. "Let's go." 

"No, man, what was that.." Blair gestured toward the alley. His smile, uncertain at best, died when Jim glowered at him. "Let's go," Jim said again. His face brooked no resistance. 

finis 

LS 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"I can think of better things to do with a night off than watch old movies, Chief." Jim let out a loud sigh as Blair aimed the remote at the TV and turned it on. 

"Come on, Jim. One of my friends from my e-mail list just mailed me a tape of this movie--you're gonna love it, man. It's about this woman who hosts a party for orphanage children every Christmas, and becomes obsessed with one of the little girls, wanting to use her to replace her dead daughter. But the little girl's older brother is in the way, and he knows what the old lady's up to--Oh! But that's not the best part." Blair grabbed onto Jim's arm excitedly. "Right at the beginning we find out that her daughter's dead body is in--" 

"Sandburg, if you're going to give me the Cliff Notes version of this movie, we might as well skip it and go upstairs. What do you say?" 

"You're absolutely right, man. What was I thinking?" Jim smiled a bit lecherously and started to get up off the couch. To his horror, Blair pressed 'play' and settled back into the cushions. "I won't tell you any more about the movie. Hey, as long as you're up, grab me a beer, will ya?" Blair turned his attention back to the screen. 

"I'm 'up', all right," Jim grumbled, heading for the kitchen. 

-end- 

Candy 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

Jim returned home to find the living room looking like an earthquake at Blockbuster. Videos were strewn everywhere and Blair was right in the middle. 

"What the hell is this?" Jim said, slowly navigating the sea of black plastic to sit next to his lover. 

"Babylon 5 is coming back." Blair said. 

"And..?" 

"And you know how I'm taping them all?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I can't find the tape I had season 5 on." 

"Didn't you label it." 

"I don't label them until after I'm done. I thought it was on top of the VCR." 

"Since May?" 

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Because that's not where it belongs." Jim stated calmly. 

"You moved it! You did, didn't you." Blair yelled. "Where is it?" 

"How am I supposed to know where I stuck one unlabeled tape 5 months ago?" 

"Has it really been five months? Wow. So now what do I do?" 

"I don't.... Wait. Did you say unlabeled?" 

"Yes!" 

"I think I might have stuck it with the other unlabeled tapes." 

"We don't have any other unlabeled..." Blair stopped to think for a minute. "Oh." He said with a mischievous smile. " _Those_ unlabeled tapes." 

"I'll go get them." Jim said. Jim went upstairs and took a box out off the top shelf of the bedroom closet. He returned to Blair, placing the box with the dozen or so tapes of their more interesting sexual exploits in his lap. 

"So which one is it?" Blair asked. 

"I don't know." Jim said, clearing a space on the couch before taking out a tape and popping it into the VCR. "I guess we'll just have to watch them all until we find it." He said with a lascivious grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"I don't think I have a problem with that." Blair said as he snuggled next to Jim on the couch. 

-end- 

Brak 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Jim Ellison glanced at his guide warily. He could tell by the thunderous expression and the serious pout that all was still not well. Blair sat hunched over a pile of papers, scribbling viciously on the top page. Jim wandered across and sat heavily beside the tense little anthropologist. 

"You fancy take-out tonight?" Jim asked. 

"No." Blair replied shortly. 

Jim gave a sigh, this was _not_ going to be easy. "How about if I cook pasta?" he suggested. 

"Whatever." Blair replied flatly. 

"Lasagna?" Jim pushed. 

"Mm." The younger man grunted. 

"What if I carry you upstairs and fuck you until your brain melts?" Jim tried. Blair finally glanced up, he shot his partner a look that would wither foliage at fifty yards. 

Jim smiled weakly, at least he'd got a response, not a good one, but a response. "So does this mean you're withholding your 'favours' too?" he asked. 

"You'd better goddamned believe it!" Blair growled. 

"That means that a quick blow-job's out of the question then?" Jim said with a grin. 

Blair slammed down his papers, the action made Jim jump. Pulling off his glasses, he fixed the now squirming cop with an icy blue stare. "Don't start with me, Ellison. It won't work this time. _This_ time, I'm _really_ pissed with you, and intend to stay that way," Blair bounced angrily off the sofa, and into the kitchen. 

"So, what's it gonna take, Sandburg? Do I have to 'fall on my sword'?" Jim pleaded, following the younger man. 

"Only if I get to sharpen it first!" 

Jim came in close behind his guide, "I have my handcuffs and a night-stick in the cupboard," he whispered seductively. 

"Really? You want some suggestions as to what you can do with 'em, huh?" Blair growled, pulling away from the hands attempting to snake around his waist. 

"Okay, okay," Jim sighed, "You can be Bo-Peep tonight, an' I'll be the sheep!" 

Blair coughed away a laugh that threatened to escape, he closed his eyes, pleading with himself not to give in, "Screw you, man," he said finally. 

"My point exactly. No problem!" Jim grinned, he knew that little body was weakening, "I said I was sorry!" 

"Yeah, right. Like you told Simon you were late with those reports because you were abducted by aliens," Blair grouched, "and you told Rafe you couldn't get up from your desk, 'cause you'd hurt your back ." 

"Now, that was _your_ fault!" Jim gasped, "You were the one sitting on the other side of the bullpen, whispering about what you were going to do to me that night. If I'd stood up right then, I'd have swept the entire contents of my desk onto the floor!" 

"You really are an arrogant bastard," Blair let go a short laugh. 

Jim moved in for the kill, "What? You doubt my 'attributes'?" 

"No. I just want you to keep your 'attributes' to yourself," Blair skipped out of his way lithely. 

Jim followed him back into the living room, Blair slammed the can he'd retrieved from the fridge, down with a crash, Jim winced, "Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful when you're angry?" he sighed 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're full of shit?" Blair bit back. 

"Oh yeah," Jim leaned over the back of the sofa and gently began to massage the knotted muscles in his guide's shoulders. He felt the tension sliding from the younger man. After a few silent minutes, Blair bounced from the sofa once again, turning to glare at his partner. Jim readied himself for the next attack. Blair walked slowly around the room until he came to a stop inches from the Sentinel's chest. 

For an eternity he stared at Jim icily, "I'm not wearing that goddamned bonnet!" he said suddenly. 

"Deal!" Jim broke into a grin. 

"This had better be good," Blair growled as he dragged his partner up the wooden staircase. 

Jim sniggered, "Baaaaa." 

Finis 

Michelle 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

Obsenad: 

Jim opened the box that Blair had brought home from the University. 

"What is that, Chief?" 

"Nothing, Jim - just something to help with the tests....." 

"What does it do?" 

"Nothing, Jim...I told you, nothing..." 

"How can it help with the tests if it does nothing? That's just stupid, Chief." 

"Well, it does do _something_ \- of course it does _something_ I just thought we'd test it later to see whether Sentinels or Guides score higher." 

"Score higher on _what_ exactly, Chief?" 

"On the mumblflubbermumble." Even the Sentinel hearing couldn't work it out. 

"What are you embarrassed about, Sandburg?" 

"Just let it go, Jim. I still have to work out how to use it. When I do, I'll let you know." 

"How will you find out, Chief?" 

"I'll look it up on the net." 

Jim looked over to where Blair was working at his laptop. He couldn't see the screen clearly, but he focussed on the URL and wrote it down. Now how to get Blair away from the computer? 

"Blair?" Jim's voice was husky and low, caressing the edges of Blair's awareness. 

"Yeah, Jim." 

"I thought I'd turn in early tonight. What do you say, Chief? Been a long day?" Need slipped between the words, insinuating itself into the welcoming enthusiasm of his lover. 

"Yeah, man, I am so with you on that. I'll just have a quick shower first, and I'll join you upstairs." Blair closed his laptop and smiled. 

"Fine, Chief. I'll be up, waiting for you." 

"Up, Jim?" Blair teased a kiss across his lips as he passed, suggestively rubbing his crotch against the bulge in Jim's jeans. 

Jim simply smiled, waiting for the sound of the shower. Then he checked the piece of paper in his hand and opened the laptop... 

logged on..... 

typed in the URL...... 

<http://patents.uspto.gov/cgi-bin/ifetch4?INDEX+PATBIB-ALL+0+1601+0+6+90559+OF+1+1+1+PN%2f5%2c787%2c892>

and waited........ 

**"SANDBURG!"**

* * *

Who do you think would score higher? 

Rie 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"Naw, I don't believe it." 

"Come on, Jim, someone would have to write it, just to be different." 

Jim snorted. "Chief, _no one_ could look at those two guys, as close as they are, and _not_ think they had something going on." 

"Why not? I mean, how long did it take our _friends_ , in _real life_ , to figure out that we were sleeping together?" 

"That's entirely different." Jim waved his hand as Blair looked skeptical. "Three-dimensional people are harder to understand, Chief." 

"Uh-huh. I still don't think Joel would have believed it if he hadn't walked into that hall closet at Simon's New Year's party." 

" _I_ still can't believe you got me drunk enough to do that." 

"Me? You're blaming me?" 

"No, I'm thanking you." 

"Oh, well then-- oh! Oh yes. Oh, you do seem grateful, don't you..." 

-end- 

cmshaw 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #37.

 


End file.
